Ampulheta
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Horas antes de Yoruichi ajudar Urahara a fugir da Soul Society, eles tem uma conversa muito séria. Oneshot. YoruxKisu. Romance? Lime? -TALVEZ uma Twoshot-


**Ampulheta**

* * *

- Capitão da 12a divisão, Urahara Kisuke! Pelo crime de experimentos proibidos, fraude e por infligir danos aos seus colegas, terá seus poderes espirituais removidos e será banido para o mundo humano indefinidamente!!

A sentença estava dada. Não adianta contestação, ou implorar para que amenizassem as conseqüências pelo seu ato _não_ cometido. Nada mudaria seu destino.

A porta da central 46 foi aberta com exagerada violência. Uma figura esguia entrou, e pelas suas formas definidas logo julgou-se que se tratava de uma mulher. Aos berros fora mandada embora, mas ninguém entendeu quando um vulto negro atravessou as escadas e no instante seguinte sumira.

-

-

-

- Você previu tudo... Mas que pessoa mais assutadora...

- Você não tem moral para falar isso. - disse Yoruichi entre os dentes terminando de retirar os tecidos que cobriam-lhe o rosto, o busto e os cabelos. Sentou-se numa pedra próxima e suspirou - Sempre soube que você só fazia merda mas... Essa foi a melhor.

Ele abafou uma risada.

- Obrigado...

Passaram aquele silêncio sozinhos refletindo. Como tudo foi chegar naquele ponto? Era surreal demais para ser verdade. A gata suspirou e levantou-se.

- Eles iam te banir para o mundo humano?

- ...Indefinidamente... Acho que eles disseram isso só por dizer, deveriam estar pensando em algo pior. - disse ele em um tom irônico. Ela pareceu matutar um plano. Fechou os olhos e os abriu.

- Se prepare; eu vou te ajudar a fugir amanhã no raiar do sol. - sentenciou.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mais que surpreso.

- Não precisa. Imagina só se a sua casa, os Shihouin caírem em desgraça quando souberem que a a líder do Onmitsu Kidou ajudou um condenado a fugir.

- ...

- Imagine como Soifon-san vai ficar quando souber...

- Ela não precisa saber. Apenas quando eu sumir e cair a ficha. - disse ela rude, sentando novamente e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosa.

- ...Você me assusta...

- ... - ela ficou quieta - Em que diabos você se meteu... - ralhou ela novamente, passando mais rapidamente os dedos felinos entre as mexas arroxeadas. Ele soltou um risinho com sarcánio e fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Desculpe.

-

-

-

-

Tudo estava pronto. Só faltava descansar bastante para o dia seguinte, que não seria fácil. Apesar de ser um lugar secreto, dentro daquela caverna, aquele 'subsolo', tinha vontade de sair e respirar ar puro, mas não podia.

Como seria a vida no mundo humano? O quê será que aquela gente fazia? Comia? Vestia?

Suas dúvidas eram no mínimo infantis, mas sentia um vazio avassalador no peito. Talvez fosse o desafio de uma nova vida que mexia consigo, ou talvez a aflição de nunca mais voltar ao seu local de costume.

- Tudo pronto?

Se não fosse pela sua falsa tranquilidade, ele teria se assustado. Deitou-se para trás, cruzou as pernas e jogou os braços para trás, apreciando aquele teto escuro por causa da noite.

- Sim. Eu acho.

- Espero que não esteja esquecendo nada. - ela disse deitando-se ao seu lado

- ...Queria me despedir dos outros. - disse ele melancólico. Yoruichi sentiu sua garganta ser segurada firmemente, enrolada e ser formado um resistente nó ali. Não poderiam sair dali, a não ser que quisessem ser pegos.

Urahara suspirou e fechou os olhos. Mesmo estando distante da gata-humana, ela emanava um cheiro felino que atiçava seus sentidos. Tê-la perto a si era _pura_ _tentação_. Se ela voltasse para Soul Society, não suspeitariam de nada? E o mais importante...

Voltariam a se ver?

- Yoruichi.

- Hnm? - perguntou sendo pega de surpresa pelo chamado do rapaz. Sentiu o coração palpitar mais rapidamente.

- Nós... Vamos nos ver de novo? - perguntou ainda fitando o ato, nem notando o leve rubor que surgiu no rosto da morena. Ela pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Talvez.

Ele suspirou.

Era exatamente dessas respostas que tinha medo. Pensou um pouco. Era impossível que não suspeitassem dela por ajudá-lo! Quem, em toda Sereitei possuía uma velocidade tão assustadora, e que ainda fosse uma mulher? Quem não suspeitaria que ambos eram próximos demais?

Quem?

Era necessário que ela realmente o ajudasse? Como ela ficaria depois que tudo terminasse? Voltariam a se ver? Como ficaria seus sentimentos nutridos pela capitã?

- Yoruichi. - chamou sentando-se.

- Hnm? - perguntou sentando-se também. Kisuke estava estranho demais para seu gosto. Aquele olhar dócil e atrapalhado estava estranhamente determinado e brilhante, como nunca vira. Deveria ser o nervosismo do dia seguinte.

- Me desculpe por isso. - disse puxando-a para perto subitamente.

Ele não alterou sua expressão impassível. Os orbes dourados da gata arregalaram mais ainda e ela sentiu o vermelho subir para seu rosto. Iria xingá-lo, esmurrá-lo e afastar-se com o nariz empinado, se ele não tivesse juntando seus lábios junto aos dela.

Ambos esperaram muito tempo anciosos por aquele momento. Separaram-se rapidamente; foi apenas um tira-gosto.

- Idiota.

- Desculpe, não iria me perdoar se eu não fizesse isso.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios da morena. Ela deitou-o no chão duro e rapidamente beijou-o. Urahara pousou suas mãos nos quadris da shinigami. Rapidamente sentiu as mãos ágeis da mulher retirar-lhe a parte de cima do kimono negro. Apressada.

Rolou junto a ela, afagando os curtos cabelos escuros.

Não tardou muito para que as peças de roupas estivessem jogadas em um canto escuro e ambos estivessem se beijando como se fosse o último momento juntos, e aparentemente, era.

Olhares maliciosos e que transbordavam paixão, beijos fogosos e carícias que transmitiam a luxúria que cada um sentia pelo outro. A pele brilhava pela fina camada de suor, o timbre agudo dos gemidos unidos como os corpos.

O ápice, o cansaço, o carinho, o amor.

-

-

-

-

Acordou, os olhos cor de âmbar fitaram o vazio. Virou-se para o lado e deu-se conta que estava sozinha. Deitada sobre as próprias roupas de shinigami, coberta por uma capa branca, que os taichous costumavam usar.

Sentou-se rapidamente dando-se conta que estava nua. Procurou o amante com os olhos ao redor e não o viu. Levantou-se e vestiu-se apressada.

- Aquele idiota...!

Pegou a capa de seu amante e dobrou-a. Correu e subiu a escada quilométrica. Procurou com os olhos novamente algum traço de vida pela caverna e nenhum traço; nem de Hiyori e os outros. Iria xingar novamente quando ouviu um pequenino barulho atrás de si.

Virou-se e fitou o chão, onde jazia um pequeno bilhete. Provavelmente caiu da capa de capitão de Urahara. Abaixou-se e pôs-se a ler;

_Tenho medo que suspeitem de você  
Oyasumi-nasai, Yoruichi._

- ...Aquele... Idiota! - ralhou novamente a kunoichi caindo sobre seus joelhos.

Chorando.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrevi de última hora 8)  
Me veio a cabeça enquanto eu relia o _Back the Pendolum_, entre o cap. que a Yoruichi ajuda o Urahara e cia a fugir, um pouco antes dela ajudá-los. Na verdade, todo mundo sabe que a Yoruichi ajudou Urahara e Cia a fugir, mas eu criei uma 'versão alternativa', ou seja, se ele tivesse fugido sem a ajuda dela e por causa disso, diga-se de passagem, ela foi atrás dele \o\o/o/  
Ficou enrolado, mas dá pra engolir o-o'  
Espero que gostem '  
Deixem Review's  
e Ja ne!


End file.
